Philippine Marie-Eve Olympe de Dutour de Salvert Bellnave
Philippine Marie-Eve Olympe de Dutour de Salvert Bellnave Is a lower-class noblewomen. She was born on August 7th, 1743. She is noted for her wittiness, kindness, and beauty. Birth At 3:23 at Chateau de Versailles a healthy baby girl was born. All was well, but within moments after Philippine's birth a second child died at the hands of birth. The child was killed. This left Philippine's mother in self-doubt. She was not yet able to produce a male air to the Dutour de Salvert Bellnave family. It was not a surprise that her mother had been infertile for many years to come. Her mother also had no want to try again, she was way to worried to witness an unborn child die again. But things took a turn for the worse when Philippine's father died of Gangrene when he was slashed in his forearm. This left the family in shock, not much of her family went out hunting, in fear that it may happen to them as well. Childhood Even though their was many tragedies in Philippine's young life, she lived a good life. Her mother took care of her at all cost. She often stayed in her room, practicing her love for poetry. She always tried to write like her favorite poet, William Shakespeare. But she always felt that she would never level to his creative mind. Her mother although, kept all her poems. Such as these three, which her mother said were her favorite Le Soleil et le Ciel Lumineux Le ciel qui brille dans votre âme C'est quand je pourrais monter mon poulain Mais quand le soleil tombe Je pourrais être vu avec ma poupée préférée Le Grand Arbre Je regarde sur le grand arbre Je semble voir le monde se déplacer Et quand je me tiens sur le grand arbre, les abeilles Buz autour de moi Mais un jour j'ai oublié cet arbre Et il est resté là à m'attendre Le besoin de scandale Toutes les dames veulent être en dehors du plus grand scandale Ils ne semblent même pas vouloir tenir une bougie romaine Mais avec toute la sandale, pas une femme semble être sur le meilleur comportement Pas même les femmes de Xavier She would read her poems among her family whom, were not impressed, but her mother seemed mesmerized by the readings. Education Her mother, being very protective of her got her the finest tutor. She was taught how to read and write. But neither interested her. She only wanted to use these skills to write. She was also only interested in fashion. As most of the women around her were very beautiful figures. So she had to learn how to keep up with the beauty. Appearance Philippine was a very pretty young women. She stood around 5,6. She was semi-curvy. Her eyes were of the color of Hazel. She had mini freckles on her nose, which she heavily covered with powder. Her nose was of a tiny size, it was tiny on her round face. Her skin was pale with rosy blush and pursed lips the shade of pêche. Sadly though, because of her dark shade of brown hair, she could only powder her hair gray. Though many adored her looks. It was no surprise some of the women of court were jealous of her. Personality She is a very kind women. Only greeting people with respect, and kindness. She was one of the happiest women in court, as she had not much to mourn for. She was respectful during mass, and was very mature when it was needed. Marriage & Issues Marriage be decided Issues be decidedCategory:18th Century Births Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:House Dutour de Salvert Bellnave Category:Births at Versallies Category:Imperial Court